


Keeping True

by kncrowder88



Series: A Series of Challenges (Jan 2018) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU storyline, Community: snapedom, F/F, Gen, Happy Snape Week, M/M, any ships are just hinted at, challenging myself is fun, coffee shop AU, more attempts at fluff, more birthday related fic, platonic snily, snapedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kncrowder88/pseuds/kncrowder88
Summary: Sometimes, two best friends can find a way to celebrate things they never could before.





	Keeping True

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second prompt put to me. The request was a coffee shop AU with broke Severus and Lily in college. A few other requests were added in for clarification and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Once again, this fic hasn't be beta'd. Any and all errors are my own.

"Oh my god," Lily taped her best friends shoulder to get his attention, he only glared up at her from where he was stocking the fridge for their shift. "Severus, Sev, it's her."

"You know they invited this thing," He rose to his feet and looked out the window at the figures beyond. He recognized two of the Black sisters and Lucius Malfoy, who was waving at another group. "It's really simple. You just ask the other on a date."

"I don't … I mean … that's not … she's coming in, act normal."

Severus snorted at her and she shot him a glare as she jumped back to her station. It always amazed him how well she could act normal when certain people entered the coffee shop. They had taken up the job in desperate need for money. Both came from low income families, though his was closer to a no income, and had been lucky enough to get full scholarships to the school they were attending. Hogwarts was an old school, so old it was within a castle, and until a few decades ago had only been open to students of specific background. Severus grew up hearing about it, his mother being one of its former students, but Lily had only come to hear about it from him.

Despite his 'birthright' being to go to the school, he lacked the proper funds and applied for multiple scholarships. He'd dreamed of going to Hogwarts since he was a boy. He hadn't been able to go for his secondary years but he'd managed to earn a scholarship to attend for its new university level additions. Lily had applied as well and decided to join him after thoroughly investigating the staff and the location. The only downfall was that, as they were not young enough, they had to find their own place to live. As such, they had gotten the cheapest place they could together and gotten jobs. It meant working full time, while going to school full time, and barely getting any sleep. It was worth it though, the school was considered to be one of the most prestigious schools and its new program was highly regarded.

"There is the loveliest lady to ever walk the planet."

"Potter," Severus smirked at the sound of irritation in Lily's voice. "Black, Lupin." Severus peered around the corner to look at the group. James Potter was the bane of his existence so far. The man had taken to making his life a living hell, all while constantly trying to get Lily to say yes to him. It didn't help that the staff seemed to be useless in helping them, the only one so far to offer any sort of help being Professor McGonagall. It would be nothing if it were just Potter, but Sirius Black frequently joined in. The man seemed to have a mission to go against anything his family seemed to support - which said support was one of the primary reasons Severus had gotten a scholarship - and that made things even worse for Severus. He was never too sure where Lupin fell into things, the man was silent but yet if one bothered to pay attention they'd see Lupin and Black frequently holding hands. "What can I get for you?"

"How about a Lily?"

"I'm sorry," Lily's voice sounded concerned. "I'm not seeing that on the menu. Perhaps you would enjoy a grande americano."

"Whatever you suggest Lily, make it three."

"Three ego sized diluted intellects!" Lily called out and keyed in the drinks. Severus heard the exchange of money as he started preparing the drinks, Lily came back to join him and he smirked at her, knowing no one else would be waiting to place an order if she was with him. "What?"

"You enjoyed that."

"Creep asked for a me, really? Does that line even work?"

"Add it to his other ones. I'm sure you could write a book just on his attempts." Lily look flustered and annoyed, fingers picking at her arms, reaching to her he placed his hands over hers. "Remember, I'm your safety. One word and I'm there."

"I know, I just hate doing that to you." He shrugged and she smiled. "It's different when we play for your family but James … he just gets worse with you every time."

"It diverts the attention away from you," He helped her bring out the three cups and place them on the counter, with a smirk he looked right at Potter and stated, "Three ego sized diluted intellects. Must be for you."

"Snivellus."

"Write that on your own?" He turned and left back to his spot. He nearly lost it when he heard the next conversation to happen.

"Lily, this coffee is absolutely magical."

"I'll be sure to make a note of that, Potter."

"Tell the barista that she must be truly skilled and beautiful to brew this so well." The bell at the door sounded and Lily joined him again, grabbing the marker to add a tick to the board. He chuckled at her and took to his cleaning duties.

"Oh, Lily," The familiar voice of Narcissa Black drew a blush on his friends face and he smirked. She swatted his arm before emerging at her spot again. "You have Professor McGonagall for theoretical physics correct?"

"Oh … um … yes."

"Good, good."

"Is there a reason? You aren't taking it are you? I thought you were like a year ahead of us."

"I'm changing majors. Political science bores me and well I heard Professor McGonagall was brilliant and I thought maybe I could try out her class but I wasn't sure if it would -"

"You should be fine. You took physics in secondary right?"

"Chemistry also."

"Right, then you should be fine. If you need help you could always ask me."

"Here's her phone number," Lily looked at him aghast and he smirked. "Ring at any time. One of us will answer and I'll give her the phone if it's you."

\---------------

"Severus I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, you have a date or what?"

"It's not a date. She just wants to study together. McGonagall is letting her into the course late and she wants to catch up."

"So a date."

"She's dating Malfoy, it's not a date."

"It's a date." He dodged the pillow flying at his head. "What do you think about Slughorn's essay on chemical reactions? I swear chemistry was harder back in Cokeworth."

"Says the one flying through all his science courses. Or is it just all of them?"

"Not my fault it's all so easy. They should make it harder."

"You got shift with me tomorrow?"

"Nope," He smirked at her annoyance. "I'm teasing. Of course I do, Rosmerta asked me to do the schedule for everyone and I've been making sure we always have shifts together. Won't leave you to handle James alone."

"Good, though tomorrow should be busy. You schedule Remus?"

"Regrettably. He was the only one free to work."

"Well, he needs money to."

"Yes, because the man who has free room and board needs a steady paycheck."

"Sev, he is friendly to you. Can't you be friendly with him?"

"I am."

"Not anymore."

"Maybe he shouldn't have started snogging Black on a daily basis."

"Sev!" She frowned and he smirked. "Wait … since when?"

"About three months now, maybe two. He started getting distant with me and then I saw them being more than friendly to often to not put it together."

"Are you… I mean…"

"I'm not jealous. Annoyed, but not jealous. Just don't trust Black not to hurt him." Lily smiled and looked down at her work. "I'm not jealous."

"Right."

"Lils, you know I'm not interested in that. Remus … we've tried before and it just didn't work. He wants, needs, more than I'm willing to give. Besides," He smirked at her. "We've already agreed that I'm automatically an honorary parent to any future child of yours. Clearly, I have no need for that in my life."

"I know you aren't interested in that but you are interested in other things, don't try lying to me. I just never realized that Remus was … uh … that into the other bit of relationships."

"We've discussed it."

"That's good. I wasn't too sure you'd ever tell anyone else."

"Doubtfully." She chuckled and he shrugged. "Not like you've told anyone."

"I never told you."

"It was obvious," He smirked at her and she blushed. "Now, about your date."

"It's not a date!"

\-------------------

Severus wanted to strangle James Potter. It was a busy weekend and they actually had Lily on the floor to help with orders. It was far easier for her to handle anyone staying in the shop while Remus handled those on the go. Rosmerta was helping him with the coffee, having responded to his call when the flood of students and staff entered. They had figured it be busy but they hadn't expected this much. She had taken it easily, reminding him that he should schedule more staff for any predicted busy days. They could always send someone home, they couldn't always call someone in.

"Ah," James voice sounded close and Severus tensed. The man had to be following Lily around at this point. "Just take a quick break."

"Potter, we are busy. I can't just stop working to appease your desires."

"Sounds like the perfect thing to me."

"Yes, well," Lily appeared at the end of the counter they were working at. Rosmerta had been rather smart in the setup, providing the staff a sort of back room to go to when needing to get out of customer line of sight. The coffee machines were all back there and it gave any staff a moment to breathe and lower their façade for just a moment. She wasn't even looking behind her as she found the coffees she needed to grab, "That might be for you but for me it sounds like an absolute nightmare. Besides, I'm with Severus."

"That piece of trash? You deserve better."

"Filth like you? I think not."

\----------------

"Black," Lily sat across from Narcissa Black nervously. It was a risk to take her break on the floor but she had to figure out something. Severus' birthday was coming up and she wanted to make it special for him. He never really got to celebrate growing up and now was the chance. Now she could give him a proper birthday.

"Evans. Though, I much prefer calling you Lily. Evans sounds so … boring."

"My last name isn't boring."

"More the act of using it, dear."

"Oh," Lily shrugged. "Sure. I mean, I thought everyone used last names here."

"True, but that's more an ego thing. Right last name and all that. I find it more compelling to use first names."

"I guess." Glancing around she leaned forward. "I need your help."

"With?"

"A party."

"You want to throw a party?"

"Well, sort of. I mean, I'm not really sure I can do a proper one. Money is tight but Sev … Severus I mean. I want to do something for his birthday and I'm not really sure what to do."

"So you came to me?"

"I heard the Blacks are brilliant party throwers."

"Malfoy's are the best."

"Really?"

"Money and connections. The entire purpose of every party they through is to prove how well they know their guests."

"Oh," She frowned. "I mean … it doesn't have to be all that expensive or anything. Just something Severus would like."

"Tell you what, meet me later and we will figure it out together. I'll bring Andromeda and Lucius."

\---------------

"Where's Lily, Snivellus?"

"Not here."

"Really? And here I thought you're greasy head was behind the counter for some other reason." James Potter smirked at him and looked down. "Doubt you got someone hidden behind there. No one be willing."

"As if you have any awareness of such activities."

"Only Lily handles my order."

"Then I guess you aren't getting coffee today. Next," He ignored the glare as he deliberately took Frank Longbottom's order. He enjoyed ignoring the man standing there waiting for service while he handled the entire line. Once it was empty he looked to the now fuming man. "We’re closed."

"You never took my order!"

"We are closed young man, it's time to leave." Rosmerta sounded and Severus smirked. Potter left furious and Severus finished up his cleaning. Once everything was done, he went to the back office. "Sit down, Severus."

"Yes, ma'am."

"No need for that," She moved some paperwork aside and placed some in front of him. He glanced to it and frown. "I know others have been here longer but I only just recently lost my last manager. They moved to London and now you've been helping with part of their job. Remus can't, Lily doesn't seem ready for any of that, Alice told me when I hired her she just wanted to be a barista for now, Marlene is not suited, and Gilderoy is … well he's never going to get promoted with his attitude. I need a manager and you are my best bet."

"Manager?"

"It's a small shop, we don't do shift manager. Well, beyond me and whoever is the manager. You would just be helping me run everything. Take that home, and if you are interested fill out the attached paperwork."

"Thank you. Um … is there a pay difference."

"Yes, you get a raise Severus."

"Then I'm in," He quickly filled out the paperwork and handed it back. Keeping the documents he'd have to review. "Is that all?"

"Yes, I'll lock up. You go on home."

\------------------

"Congratulations!" Lily hugged him and quickly let go so he could keep cooking. "I'd stay and celebrate but I have a meeting with someone to go to."

"Meeting or a date?"

"It's not a date!" She snapped as she disappeared into her room. He chuckled. It was far too easy to tease her about Narcissa sometimes. By the time she was leave he had her blushing so much he was certain whoever she was meeting would have questions. It was worth it.

\--------------

"Truly, Lily, tell the barista she is stunningly gifted for me. Such fine work this is," James Potter smiled at her and she nodded back. "As to us. Malfoy's hosting a party tonight, let's go."

"Sorry," Severus stated as he walked behind her. "She's got other plans."

"Wasn't asking you Snivellus?"

"Strange, could have sworn you did. I mean, if Lily is going I would be too."

"That's not … you can't just follow her around!"

"He's right," Lily shrugged and turned away. "Where I go, he goes. It's a thing." Severus smirked at the indignant look on James face.

"One of these days, Snivellus, you are going to no longer be a part of her life."

"Doubtful. Run along now, you're blocking customers from getting their drinks."

"I highly doubt that Lily would ever date you. Just some scam you cooked up to keep me away from her."

"Lily," Severus called and she poked her head around the corner. "James here thinks we are faking it. That our affections for each other are lies designed to deceive him into leaving you alone."

"Yes, because after the first twenty times it didn't work we'd just keep at it." She rolled her eyes. "Men, I swear you all think to highly of yourselves."

"It's just not believable."

"Oh, please shut up and leave already. The rest of us would like our coffee." Lucius Malfoy stated annoyed. "Besides, your invite just got revoked. Snape, you now have an invite to my party. Do come otherwise I'll regret this show of support."

"You can't just uninvite a Potter."

"Just did."

\------------------

"Did you see his face?" Lily laughed as she readjusted her head on his leg. He leaned back against the tree and propped open a book, one hand already resting on her arm. "I never thought I'd see someone look as if they just lost everything in a single moment. You'd think Christmas was canceled with the way he reacted."

"It's the society. All of them have this weird hatred thing for certain members but yet will insist they are best friends." Severus rolled his eyes. "Part of why my mother left it all, she can't see why I'm coming back."

"Why are you?"

"Some of the best education and connections can be found within this group. I want to succeeded not run around in a rut like my pa."

"Makes sense. So, are we going to the party?"

"He invited me."

"Yes, but we are dating Severus. Should totally be going together."

"You mean for the sake of Potter?"

"Yep."

"You do realize that wasn't a dare."

"Don't care, he's going to hear about me and you at that party and I can't wait to see his face."

\----------------

"Severus brought you?'

"Yeah."

"But you aren't dating."

"Yeah."

"And you just wanted to ask me more questions?"

"Yep," Lily looked at Narcissa amused. "What? Can't a girl get herself dragged to a party just to see another girl?" A delicate brow arched and she blushed. "I … uh …"

"I just didn't realize this party of yours meant that much."

"I just want Sev to know how much he means to me."

"I see."

"But we aren't dating or anything."

"If you say so."

\--------------

"Sev!" Lily bounced onto the couch and he cursed, arm darting out to keep her from falling. She laughed and he glared, "My mum be livid if she knew we lived together."

"Your father would murder me."

"And yet your parents would just be pleased you're living with someone."

"Was there a reason for your enthusiastic hello?"

"Oh … right …. I'm drunk!"

"I can see."

"Sorry about that," Narcissa's voice pulled his eyes to the doorway. "I didn't realize she had no idea her own limit. Lucius."

"Cissa," Severus watched as the two settled onto the same couch. Looking very much like a refined couple but something seemed off about them. Shrugging it off he looked to Lily who was practically sitting on his lap at this point. "How precisely did you get her drunk?"

"Champagne."

"It's so bubbly, Sev. Makes this noise," He laughed as she tried to imitate the sound. "So bubbly."

"You could stay in my guest room. It be far better than trying to get her home like this."

"Thank you."

"So," Narcissa smirked at him. "Lily tells me the two of you aren't dating."

"She's confused."

"Is she now?" Severus studied the pair and narrowed his eyes. They smirked and he nodded in understanding. "To not dating."

"Not dating," He raised his own glass.

\----------------

"You should dump him."

"I'm not dumping him, Potter."

\--------------

"Your eyes are mesmerizing. Dump him."

"Potter, no." Lily snapped and walked away from the counter. Severus nodded and changed positions with her. She looked far too close to tears for his comfort and with the amount of times James Potter had been in today he had no doubt as to why. He could see the look of annoyance on the man's face when he stepped up behind the counter. "Order up!"

"Tell Lily to come back out here."

"She's on break."

"I just heard her call an order."

"Wasn't her. Now, either you order or I call security and they come get you."

"You can't threaten me."

"Harassing an employee is cause enough. Order or leave." He watched to make sure the man left before looking to see who his next customer was. Narcissa and Lucius looked concerned and he motioned to a door the employees frequently used. Finishing up the next few orders he went and collected Lily, bringing her to speak with the woman he was certain was quickly becoming a friend of hers. "Potter is an arse."

"Ah, Lucius dear why don't you go get a coffee and I'll join you in a bit."

\----------

"Thank you, Sev," Lily stated as she settled onto the couch, her head resting on his thigh and her arms wrapping around his leg. He placed a blanket over her. She yelled at him earlier for making her work hung over, but he wasn't cruel enough to ignore her when she needed breaks. Even went and got her some stuff to help make the shift easier. Potter just made it hard to keep going and he had been well aware of that. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Suffer." She swatted his leg and he smiled. "Lils, you will always have me."

"Good."

\-------

"Hurry up!" Lily called. Severus was certain she was more excited about whatever she had planned than he was. He had planned to spend the entire day studying. Had even forgotten it was his birthday, until Lily told him to get dressed and they were going out. So, reluctantly, he had complied and now she was bouncing around the place like a kid getting to go to the candy store. "Come on, we are going to be late."

"You will survive."

"Nope," She grabbed his arm and dragged him out, cursing he tried to button up his jacket before she could get them outside. "So, I've been planning this for months and you better like it."

"I'd like to stay inside."

"Shut up," Sticking her tongue out she grabbed his arm and lead him away. "Just play nice okay. You'll have fun. Promise."

Severus groaned at the site of the car waiting for them. Lily had always done small things for his birthday. Sneaking him cupcakes or the occasional gift. Celebrating was not something he ever considered and with this being their second year in college he never even thought about the day. Lily's was circled on a calendar in his room but he never really remember his own. He should have known Lily would take this opportunity to do something more than just a sneaked item to him. As she lead him up to Malfoy's door he sighed at the realization she got others involved.

"Lily you didn't have to. I don't need a party."

"Just a gathering."

"At Lucius Malfoy's townhouse?"

"Yep." She smirked at him as she opened the door without knocking. The laugh that came forth told him the expression he just made had to be too much. Pulling on his usual stoic look he let her lead him through the house and into the dining room. To his surprise, it was truly just a gathering. Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda, Regulus, and Remus were present. All of whom did a silent 'surprise' as he walked through the door. "Told you I'd get him here."

"Happy birthday Severus," Lucius stated and clapped him on the back. "Promise, we limited the celebrations to just friends hanging out. We even," he looked around the room. "Put some differences aside for our mutual liking of you."

"How encouraging," He stated dryly and let himself sit down. He glanced to Lily watching as she adjusted her shirt and hair, glancing discretely to Narcissa. Shaking his head he wondered if he'd ever see the day the two of them got together.

"So, tell us, you and Lily?"

"Not together," He stated honestly trusting everyone in the room to keep up the ruse. Remus already knew and that was his biggest threat. "Merely a stunt to protect either of us from outside problems."

"So," Regulus smirked and Severus gave Lily a smirk himself.

"Don't you dare."

"That be a no, Regulus," Severus stated with a grin. "She's got her eyes set on a specific flower." The blush that crept across Narcissa's face was priceless and he smirked, dodging the arm coming his way. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we thought we men would go out for a while so the ladies could have some time together. Then we'd come back for a small celebration. Hopefully ending in you drunk."

"Good luck with that," Lily mumbled and he grinned. "Have fun."

"You too."

"Not a date," she hissed. "Besides, Andromeda is here." He wiggled his eyebrows and she blushed at him. "Just … go."

"As you command."

It was by far, one of the best birthdays Severus ever had. He grew closer with the few friends he'd made in the last few months. He got to watch Black and Potter struggle to find a way to insult him, especially with Remus right there not to mention Regulus and Lucius. He got to laugh at Lily's attempt to make a cake. And, when the only ones remaining were Lily, Narcissa, Lucius, and himself, he got to watch Lily finally admit an attraction towards Narcissa Black. Seeing the look on her face was the best present he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
